Our Moments in Time
by The Marvel Encyclopedia
Summary: One-shot series centred around vigilante CEO Oliver Queen and his bitch with wi-fi Felicity Smoak. It's somewhere between Teen and Mature so I went Mature just to be sure... damn that rhymed.


**So I thought – hey, why not do an Olicity one-shot series so I can just write whenever I get the chance and not have to worry about a long-term storyline?**

**My reply… let's do it!**

**If you're looking for a smut-fest this is not the place, only about 30% of my one-shots will be smutty. Just a warning for ya'll!**

**Please leave a review and remember that I do not own these characters or anything.**

**Oh and if you have a request or suggestion for future one-shots – please leave them. Preferably established Olicity, I will write any friendships too but no other relationships please. **

* * *

><p><em>#1 - Because that's what they were.<br>_

High heels clicked across cold concrete flooring, the sound radiating through the club basement, breaking the silence that had once hushed the secret lair. A long ponytail hit the back of a chipper blonde as she strode over to the glass desk, pushing black framed glasses further up a button nose. The woman sighed as her petite frame hit the comfy leather seat of her desk chair, today's stressful antics catching up to her in that moment.

Felicity Smoak loved her job, albeit she was hesitant at first, moaning and groaning as Oliver demanded she become his executive assistant, but soon she eased into it, this was however after a solid month of said moaning and groaning to one Oliver Queen, her vigilante boss and current boyfriend of eight months.

She'd been at her job for three years now, but nothing compared to today. If it wasn't an emergency down in IT that only she could fix, it was a uncanny accountant staring at her ass, not to mention the stuck up snobs of investors she'd had to entertain while Oliver ran towards the office, late like always. So when she sighed with contentment as she relaxed into black leather, nobody around her questioned it. But things only got worse from there.

Because that's what they all were – unlucky.

A nightly patrol around the backstreets of Starling City turned into far more than that as Felicity sat watching her team from security cameras in the area, hearing every sound they made from the communication devices planted in every vigilante's ear; Sara, Roy, Diggle, Felicity and Oliver alike.

Because that's what they all were – vigilantes.

They had paired off, Oliver taking his novice archer protégé along with him to patrol the glades as Sara and Diggle took the main city, while Felicity sat perched on the edge of her desk, like she always did as she worried for her family.

Because that's what they all were – family.

The knife had come out of nowhere, not even Felicity from her higher viewing could see what was coming. But the low-life thug the dual of archers had caught in the act wasn't as novice as they thought; he was damn right lethal in fact.

Because before either masked vigilante could get an arrow in a non-fatal limb, a knife had been embedded in Roy's shoulder, and another cut deep in Oliver's side, deep enough to cause injury.

Because that's what they both were – injured.

They limped back to the Foundry after Diggle and Sara saved their asses from further whooping, Diggle then grasping Oliver as Sara did Roy to escort them back to their base of operations, both holding wounds to slow down the bleeding out process.

Felicity met them with a worried gaze and frantic hands, her previous commotion of exhaustion forgotten as she helped sit them down on the medical table, side by side as Sara got the equipment prepared.

"I thought I told _you_ not to get yourself hurt," she spoke loudly, pointing a finger to Oliver's split open side as he grumbled, she then turned her attention (and pointing finger) to Roy, "and I told _you _not to get in over your head!"

"Sorry, _mom…"_ Roy grumbled to the blonde as he removed the knife lodged in his shoulder blade, "I'll be more careful next time."

Felicity decided it would be better for everyone if she ignored the dig at her being over-protective mother-like, and so she tried and failed to smile, "promise me?" she prompted him, dropping her finger but not her cold gaze.

Roy eased up when he saw how deeply worried the woman was for him, a feeling he was yet to grow accustomed to and beamed a bright smile, one that turned rapidly into a grimace of pain and he spoke again, this time through gritted teeth, "promise."

Sara came back in that instant and began to stitch him up, handing Felicity half of the supplies for Oliver and she turned her attention to him, "I thought the plan was to keep him out of trouble?"

Oliver, who was evidently less effected by the pain, smiled slightly, "Felicity," he spoke, drawing out the syllables in the way that drove her crazy, "he's a vigilante now, there is no being out of trouble, only being in slightly less of the sorts, stop worrying."

"I will never," she spoke, her voice becoming hard, "ever stop worrying about you."

The conversation died down as deft fingers made work of stitching the large gash on Oliver's side together again, this venture taking longer than Roy's as he and Sara left for the night, Diggle following shortly after as he usually did, leaving the couple alone for the night, hastily.

Silence remained for a while, the only noise coming from the buzz of Felicity's collection of computers and a needle piercing through flesh with a frantic attempt to keep Oliver from bleeding out on the medical table.

Words only came back into the equation when Felicity took a step away from her boyfriend, almost silently uttering the words "all done," as she took in the sight of her work, her gaze automatically shifting sideways to land on his impressive chest.

Because that's what he was – impressive.

Felicity doesn't know what happens next, one moment she's staring hungrily at Oliver, the next his lips are on hers, needing and craving as her palms come flush with the skin she was only just marvelling.

Rough hands equipped with calloused fingertips made quick work of removing the blonde hacker from her work dress, sandpaper lips connecting with bright pink ones with herculean force, making them stumble back towards her desk, leather chair pushed far away as he took purchase of her thighs, lifting her onto the cold glass.

In that moment, he took a step back at let his hungry blue eyes roam over her body, shaking his head in disbelief at how perfect she was, sporting a green and black spotty bra and panties combo with little ribbon bows to frame the centre. And it wasn't just any green, it was _his_ green. "God Felicity," he spoke in a husky whisper, "you're beautiful."

Because that's what she was – beautiful.

His lips found hers again but she was quick to push away from him, staring him straight in the eye as she spoke, "do you love me?"

A hand found her cheek and she rested the weight of her head against it, kissing the rough skin there as he replied, "more than anything."

Felicity's head jerked up, nimble hands running across a scarred, bare chest, "well you are a _really _close second to my tech," she spoke with a smile, "so can we not do this in front of them?"

He cut her off with his lips, pulling her legs around his waist, leaving her to wrap the long, toned limbs tighter, pulling him into her. Their lips parted only so he could place perfectly positioned kisses along her jawline, down her neck and across her collarbone. His hand found its way around to her ass as he walked them over to the cot in the corner of the Foundry.

His hands roamed as his eyes had once his weight had dropped onto the cot, pulling her down with him, leaving her to straddle his hips as her plump pink lips left his, trailing their way down his chiselled jaw, across his neck, and along his collarbone.

Felicity took her time to continue her trail down, stopping at each and every scar marking his firm flesh. She licked, nipped and sucked on the puckered skin, taking extreme care to show the man beneath her that these scars were not ugly, they were not forgettable, she wanted him to know that they were just another thing for her to take care of.

The first time she had done this, he hadn't had been so keen to writhe beneath her touch.

_She was three scars down when Oliver's hands found purchase of her shoulders, pulling her up to meet his pained gaze, "what are you doing?" he had asked huskily, eyes flicking between hers and his scars._

_Felicity never wavered, she didn't step back from her beliefs that these were not ugly, she only smiled and spoke softly, "kissing you."_

"_Kissing my scars," he had corrected, hands running through her hair without dropping her eye line._

_She nodded and returned his words in confirmation, dropping her head to continue her ministrations, only for Oliver to pull her back up again._

"_Why?" he asked, thumbs drawing absentminded patterns on her bare skin, "they're hideous, they're proof of everything I've suffered, they're too dark for your pink lips," he whispered, moving his thumb to pluck her bottom lip from between her teeth as he spoke of them, smoothing down the mark she had left on it._

"_Your scars don't symbolise what you've suffered, they symbolise what you've survived," she spoke softly, leaning back down to them as he considered her light words._

_And that night, he took her a little slower, kissed her a little more desperately, and held her a little tighter as she slept soundly in his arms as he released that the blonde genius was in fact right._

_Because that's what she was – a genius. _

But on the cot, on that cold autumn night as she kissed the new, sore addition to his scars, he did little to stop her. And he kissed her hungrily, touched her craving more, and he made love to her as she came screaming his name, and he gasped hers as his own climax was reached. Lying calmly in each other arms as they caught their breath, Oliver whispered sweet nothings in Felicity's ear. "You're perfect," he spoke as sleep caught up with the blonde. But he was wrong.

Because that's what they were _– perfect…_ perfect for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought and if you have any requests within this ship or any friendships on the show containing one of either Oliver or Felicity.<br>****And I'm sorry for any mistakes – I didn't get the chance to re-read and look for any!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
